El Regalo Perfecto
by Claudia Rodriguez
Summary: Hoy es un dia muy especia para Shun, es su cumpleaños. Sus amigos no pasaran por alto este dia tan especial y le haran una fiesta sorpresa. especia por el cumpleaños de Shun de Andrómeda
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

 _Este fic esta dedicado para conmemorar y celebrar el cumpleaños de mi Caballero favorito, Shun de Andrómeda. ¡FELICIDADES SHUN! :D_

CAPITULO 1: UNA MAÑANA DE SEPTIEMBRE.

La fresca brisa se colaba por la ventana, agitando las cortinas. El cielo se pintaba de los primeros rayos del sol, dándole paso a un amanecer increíble. El paisaje parecía sonreír, celebrando un acontecimiento en silencio.

Shun dormía profundamente en su habitación. Un delgado rayo de luz ilumino su rostro, despertándolo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun con sueño. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios: Era 9 de septiembre.

Se incorporo con lentitud de su cama, frotando sus adormilados ojos. Se encontró con el espejo, que lo reflejaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shun—le dijo a su propio reflejo, aun más sonriente.

Entre los caballeros de Athena no siempre había festejos. Pero cuando se trataba de sus cumpleaños, todos los celebraban con gran alegría.

Se levanto muy feliz, cantando la cancioncita esa de "Feliz cumpleaños a ti". Tomo su toalla y se dispuso a darse un baño. Quería ver pronto a sus amigos, no porque esperara regalos ni una fiesta ostentosa, sino para sonreír a su lado, y ser feliz aunque fuera solo por un instante.

Termino su ya acostumbrado baño por la mañana, se vistió y peino, aun cantando. Estaba feliz de la vida, dispuesto a salir de su habitación, cuando un objeto no identificado se estrello contra la ventana, haciendo pedazos el cristal y de paso, golpeándolo en la cabeza…

— ¡Auch! —dijo al momento en el que caía al suelo, por el tremendo golpe que recibió.

" _¡Un enemigo!"_ fue su primer pensamiento. Se levanto como un loco y asumió una postura de batalla.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!—grito, elevando su cosmos al octavo sentido, pero no recibió respuesta. Giro y a sus espaldas se encontró con el objeto más maligno que exista en este mundo, el objeto vil y despreciable que entro volando por la ventana. ¡Oh por Dios! Era un… era un…un… ¿regalo?

La expresión de Shun cambio por completo. _"un regalo",_ pensó muy emocionado, y su sonrisa se volvió más grande. Se inclino para tomarlo pero pensó: _"Espera… ¿Quién rayos entrega un regalo aventándolo por la ventana?"_. Miro el lindo regalo con desconfianza, pero no podía resistir las ganas de abrirlo.

El regalo envuelto en un lindo papel verde y con un moño blanco parecía que tenía un poder de telepatía que le decía _"Ábreme ahora Shun, se que no lo puedes resistir_ ". No pudo resistir más y lo tomo.

Pegada a la caja, había una flor y una nota que decía:

" _ **¡Muchas felicidades Shun! Espero que la estés pasando muy bien.**_

 _ **Una disculpa por no entregarte este pequeño regalo personalmente, lo que pasa es que mis actividades no me lo permiten, además; aunque volara en el dragón mas rápido del mundo, no hubiera llegado a tiempo… ¡Pero no creas que olvide tu cumpleaños por eso! Te mando un abrazo gigante y muchas, muchas felicidades. Espero te guste este pequeño detalle, lo escogí para ti con mucho cariño**_

 _ **Atentamente, Ivi de Zafírus.**_

 _ **PD. Si de pura casualidad que espero que no, este regalo entro volando por la ventana, te pido una disculpa. Lo que pasa es que el pequeño dragón mensajero que envié recién comienza su entrenamiento, y tiene la manía de arrojar los paquetes por la ventana. Perdón :(**_ _ **"**_

" _Si, ya lo note"_ pensó Shun mirando los pedazos de cristal a su alrededor. Por el ventanal roto, miro a un pequeño dragoncito que volaba a toda prisa de regreso a su hogar, con una cara de satisfacción de _"Mi trabajo aquí, esta hecho"._ Regreso la mirada al regalo que tenia enfrente y se sintió tan feliz de tener amigas como Ivi.

—Muchas gracias Ivi— dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Shun no recibía regalos frecuentemente, así que estaba muy, _ **muy**_ emocionado. Estaba dispuesto a abrir el regalito, cuando pensó que seria mejor esperar, así podría mostrárselo a sus amigos, aunque sentía que seria una espera eterna.

Después del pequeño incidente, salió de su habitación, corrió por el pasillo que conducía hacia el comedor y se detuvo en la puerta.

— ¡Buenos días!—saludo a todos los presentes con su mejor sonrisa, pero nadie pareció notar que estaba allí.

— ¡Buenos días!— volvió a decir, un poco desilusionado, pero nadie le contesto.

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor, desayunando como si nada. Seiya comía unos hot cakes con mucha mermelada de fresa, Hyoga un sándwich, Shiryu bebía una taza de café y Saori un té.

Shun miro atónito a todos los presentes. Después de unos minutos de estar ahí parado, Saori alzo un poco la mirada y le dijo seriamente:

—Hola, ya esta listo el desayuno.

Shun se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre, un poco triste. Saori, que se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de su amigo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba.

Shun no podía creer lo que pasaba. No era posible que todos sus amigos olvidaran su cumpleaños. Su alegría desapareció de repente. Busco con la mirada a su hermano, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Se sorprendió mucho, Ikki no acostumbraba levantarse tarde… bueno, no tan tarde.

Todos los presentes de inmediato notaron el cambio de actitud de Shun, pero como buenos cómplices no dijeron nada, tenían un plan maquiavélico que no podían arruinar…

Repentinamente, Saori comenzó a hacerle algunos gestos medios raros a Seiya, quien por mas que intentaba no lograba entenderle. Saori se harto y le lanzo una patada por debajo de la mesa, el pobre Seiya trato de ocultar el terrible dolor que sentía.

— _Seiya ya es hora_ —le dijo Saori por medio del cosmos

— _Hora de… ¿que?—_ le pregunto Seiya por el mismo medio.

— _¡De que cumplas la misión que te encomendé ayer!_ —la diosa comenzaba a fastidiarse.

— _¿Cuál misión?_ — Saori le dedico una mirada asesina— _¡Ah si!, esa misión… ¡Oye!, no era necesario tanta maldad :(_ _._

Entonces Seiya se puso de pie y se acerco con una sonrisa media siniestra al pobre Shun, que estaba comiendo un sándwich muy desanimado, con la mirada al suelo y gesto triste.

—Shun…—le dijo Seiya sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿En que te puedo ayudar? — le contesto Shun con una carita de tristeza que no podía ocultar.

—Necesito que me acompañes, amigo—le dijo Seiya al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba hacia la puerta de la mansión.

— ¡Espera Seiya!... ¡No me he acabado mi almuerzo!

—Es que es muy importante, es una misión de vida o muerte y es vital que tu me acompañes—le dijo Seiya sin soltarlo.

— ¿Que?...yo… ¿porque?—le dijo Shun con gesto preocupado, sinceramente la actitud de Seiya le daba miedo.

—Shun…—Seiya se detuvo a mitad de la sala y lo miro con seriedad— ¿No quieres ayudarme?

—Si pero…

—Entonces acompáñame—le dijo Seiya sacándolo a empujones de la mansión antes de que comenzara a hacer mas preguntas.

Todos los demás se miraron simultáneamente con una expresión de complicidad.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que Shun no esta, podemos poner en marcha nuestro plan—dijo Saori con una cara de psicópata. Todos los demás asintieron. — ¿Todos recuerdan lo que tienen que hacer? —todos se negaron.

Saori se dio una palmada en la frente. Había pasado casi toda la tarde de ayer explicándole a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer para llevar a cabo su plan secreto.

—Haber, repasemos—dijo Saori— Hyoga, tu misión es ir a la pastelería "Algodón de Azúcar" a las 2:30 p.m. a recoger un pasten de chocolate. Shiryu, tu misión es repartir todas las invitaciones que te entregue ayer, asegúrate de que sea antes de las 3:00 p.m.

Su plan tan misterioso y maquiavélico no era más que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Shun. Por eso habían prometido permanecer indiferentes para no arruinar la sorpresa que todos habían preparado, por nada del mundo dejarían que esta fecha tan especial pasara desapercibida.

— ¿Y que harás tu, Saori? —pregunto Hyoga, desconfiado de que Saori haría algo y no les dejaría a ellos todo el trabajo.

—Yo me encargare de la limpieza de la mansión, ya que di vacaciones a todo el personal. —dijo Saori, orgullosa de su misión.

Shiryu y Hyoga trataron de no reírse para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga, pero no podían negar que imaginar a Saori haciendo quehaceres domésticos no era gracioso, era lo que le sigue. Al notar las pequeñas risitas de sus caballeros, Saori los miro indignada.

— ¿Creen que no puedo encargare de la limpieza?

—No es eso Saori—dijo Hyoga ocultando una carcajada—lo que pasa es que imaginarte a ti, ¿limpiando?

—Pues aunque no lo crean lo hare, todo sea por alegrarle el día a Shun. —dijo Saori, cruzando los brazos y con una cara indignada.

—Es cierto, será mejor que nos apresuremos a hacer lo que nos toca Hyoga. —dijo Shiryu tan responsable como siempre.

Los tres amigos asintieron y se marcharon a cumplir cada uno su tarea. Saori esperaba que todo saliera como lo planeado, pero ¿Así sería?

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro nuevo fic, espero les guste, y por lo menos les saque una sonrisa este "intento" de humor.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias y un agradecimiento para los que se molestan en dejar reviews, de verdad, me inspiran a continuar escribiendo.

Con respecto a quien es Ivi de Zafírus, en mi otro fic ( _Cuando Tu Me Necesites_ ) explico quien es ella, si alguien esta interesado en conocerla, lo invito a leerlo (y estaré agradecida por ello). Tampoco olviden que en el mundo de Ivi existen dragones, por eso es que ella esta tan familiarizada con ellos.

Y se que se preguntaran, ¿Dónde esta Ikki? Pues lo sabrán es los próximos capítulos ja ja ja ja (soy mala, lo se). Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 2: MISIONES _(parte 1)_

 _En alguna avenida de Tokio…_

Hyoga caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Iba tan distraído, que al cruzar una calle, el chofer de un auto tuvo que detenerse para evitar atropellarlo y de paso gritarle uno que otro insulto.

Pensaba en todo, menos en lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento. Por sus pensamientos pasaba que tan graciosa se vería Saori, que estaría haciendo Shiryu, a quien estaría atormentando Ikki, o como Seiya entretendría a Shun… _¡Cierto, el pastel!_ Recordó Hyoga. De la nada sus sentidos se activaron, alzo la vista y reviso en que calle estaba. ¡Estaba a 12 cuadras de la pastelería! Faltando nada mas y nada menos que… ¡30 minutos para las 3:00!

Corrió y corrió… Corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, ¡De él dependía que Shun tuviera un delicioso pastel de chocolate! Ignoro todo a su alrededor, a las personas, a las señales de transito y a una viejita que cruzaba la calle y por poco arroya. El siguió corriendo, pero lo que de verdad no vio fue a un señor que venia en una bicicleta, con una canasta de pan en la cabeza. Cuando quiso frenar, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Hay Chuchis!

Lo siguiente que vemos es a un Hyoga en el suelo, con un señor desmayado a un lado, una bicicleta; y pan regado por todos lados. Un poco tambaleante y con un gran golpe en la cabeza, se levanto y siguió corriendo, mientras el pobre señor del pan se quedo ahí, desmayado el pobrecito.

Su aliento casi se extinguía, pero el simple sentido del deber lo impulsaba a continuar. Llego justo a tiempo, y entro a la pastelería todo cansado. Se quedo ahí, parado en la puerta mientras recuperaba el aliento. El señor del mostrado se le quedo viendo con una expresión de _¿Qué onda?_

Cuando Hyoga reacciono, se acerco un poco más y le dijo al señor con la mejor sonrisa que tenia:

— ¡Vengo por un pastel!

 _¡No me diga!_ Pensó el señor. Con voz tranquila, le dijo:

— ¿Me puede dar su nota de venta?

— ¡Claro!

Hyoga comenzó a buscar la nota que Saori le había entregado. _¡Oh oh!_ No aparecía por ningún lado. Le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa al señor que atendía, quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

Después de unos minutos, Hyoga cayó en la cuenta de que la notita había volado cuando se estrello contra el panadero…

Sin decir nada, salió volando hacia donde seguramente estaría tirada…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _En un centro comercial…_

Era la decima vez que la señorita que atendía una tienda de regalos le mostraba a Ikki lo que llamaba su atención. Pero como las veces anteriores, el mismo proceso se repetía: Ikki miraba con detenimiento el presente, meditaba unos minutos, movía la cabeza en desaprobación y pedía que le mostrara otra cosa. No era que no le gustara su trabajo, pero en estos momentos la pobre muchacha quería aventarse por la ventana…literalmente.

Y es que Ikki era muy indeciso en cuanto a su querido hermanito. Simplemente no tenía la más remota idea de que podría regalarle, pero tenia que ser algo muy especial, después de todo, no era su cumpleaños todos los días. Salió del lugar y la señorita que atendía dio gracias a todos los dioses.

Ikki comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos por aquel centro comercial. Por su mente pasaban infinidad de recuerdos, unos alegres y otros nostálgicos. Recordaba cuanto le emocionaba a Shun su cumpleaños cuando era un niño…. Pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Sabia cuan emocionada se habría despertado su hermano por la mañana, y se lamento de no poder estar ahí para desearle un feliz cumpleaños… pero si no hubiera salido tan temprano, no podría encontrar el regalo perfecto para Shun…

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentro de nuevo en su objetivo.

 _Muy bien, concéntrate… ¿Y si le regalo ropa?...no, pareceré abuelita… ¿Qué tal un oso de peluche como el que quería cuando tenia 6 ?... no, eso es muy ridículo, un Caballero de Athena no necesita un osito de peluche… además no creo que lo juegue... ¡Por que es tan difícil!... Tengo hambre, tal vez por eso no se me ocurre nada._

Ikki entro a un restauran cercano, esperando que así aparecieran las ideas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _En un parque cercano a la mansión Kido…_

La paz reinaba en el lugar. El viento suave mecía las copas de los arboles, como si los arrullara. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, mientras el sonido del agua al caer de la fuente le daba al ambiente un toque mágico.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

— ¡¿S-Seiya a donde vamos?!—Shun se resistía al agarre de su amigo.

—Deja de preguntar y sígueme—Seiya jalaba a Shun mientras lo convencía para que dejara de hacer preguntas.

Después de unos metros más, Seiya se paro en seco, y Shun casi le cae encima por la fuerza con que lo jalaba.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, es momento de cumplir nuestra misión…—la sonrisa maquiavélica de Seiya atemorizo más a Shun.

— ¿Qué misión se supone que deberíamos de cumplir en el parque? —Shun miraba a Seiya de una manera interrogante

—Ha pues…. — a Seiya se le borro el caset. No tenia la más mínima idea de cómo lo distraería, pero tenia que hacer algo pronto. —Este…he… ¿Te sabes la historia del osito que se cayó a la barranca?

— ¿Qué?

—Si, mira… había una vez un osito que se cayó a la barranca. Fin… ¿Te gusto el cuento?

— ¡Claro que no Seiya!

—Al osito tampoco :( …

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra "misión"?

—Pues… nuestra misión es contarle esa historia a todos los niños de este parque—Seiya tenia una sonrisa de triunfo y un pulgar arriba. Shun lo miro de una manera nada agradable

— ¿Y eso que objetivo tiene?

—Este… Athena esta muy preocupada porque los niños de hoy en día ya no se saben tantos cuentos como antes, y por eso nos encomendó a nosotros que les contemos algunos

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada!... ¿Piensas desobedecer ordenes de Athena?

—No…

— ¡Entonces a cumplir nuestra misión!... ¿Ves a ese pequeño niño de allá?... ¡Ve y cuéntale el cuento del osito!... ¡Por Athena! —Seiya le dio un ligero empujón antes de que dijera otra cosa.

Shun camino con pasos dudosos. Sinceramente creía que a Seiya, de tantas terribles batallas que habían enfrentado ya se le había zafado un tornillo. Se acerco al niño, que jugaba alegremente. Dudo un poco, pero a la distancia escucho un grito de _¡Por Athena!_ que venia de Seiya, y se animo a continuar.

—H-hola, pequeño niño—el niño volteo y lo miro con atención—Este… ¿Te sabes la historia del osito? — una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en los labios de Shun.

—No, ¿De qué trata? —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

—He… Había una vez un osito que se cayó a la barranca. Fin… ¿Te gusto el cuento?... pues al osito no…—dijo Shun con una mirada apenada.

El niño lo miro con unos ojos cristalinos, parecía que estaba a punto de…

—No por favor no vayas a llor…

— ¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun no sabia que hacer, trato de todas formas posibles que el niño dejara de llorar, pero cada vez sus gritos eran mas fuentes, llamando la atención de todas las personas alrededor.

—Tranquilo por favor, ya no llores…

— ¡Qué le haces a mi hijo! —una señora llego a toda prisa a defender al infante

—Huy… ya se puso feo…—dijo Seiya que se acercaba a ayudar a su amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _En la mansión Kido…_

Saori miraba decididamente el tremendo desorden de la mansión. Estaba preparada para cumplir su misión con éxito: había cambiado su largo vestido blanco por uno más sencillo y cómodo, acompañado de un mandil de estampado de fresitas, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola y una venda al estilo Rambo estaba en su frente, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes amarillos de plastico, y con escoba en mano se puso a limpiar…

Empezó a barrer como loca por todo el salón, barría con tanta fuerza que la escoba comenzó a deshacerse, pero ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Ignoraba muebles, empujándolos y tirando lo que tenían encima. Varios floreros cayeron haciéndose pedazos al instante, pero Saori solo los barrio, como si se tratara de más polvo.

La verdad no tenia la más remota idea de cómo realizar la limpieza en un hogar, llevaba dos horas ahí parada esperando que por arte de magia se limpiara todo justo a tiempo, pero nada pasaba.

Después de unos minutos de estar "barriendo", contemplo el esfuerzo de su trabajo. El salón quedo aun peor de cómo estaba antes, pero a ella le pareció que mas limpio no podía quedar.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, Saori salió del salón y continuaría con la limpieza del pasillo.

Tatsumi caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, sin mirar a la izquierda, ni a la derecha, cuando escucho un sonoro grito de guerra. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una fuerza proveniente de quien sabe donde lo hizo volar por los aires. Pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y Tatsumi no era la excepción, azoto en el suelo.

Todo asustado empezó a gritar:

— ¡Alerta! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos ataca un horrible monstruo! ¡auxilioooooooo!

Saori ignoro sus gritos de loco y siguió con su ardua tarea de limpiar.

Ahora se dirigió a la cocina, en donde había demasiados platos para lavar. Con una mirada de decisión empezó a frotar los platos sucios con la esponja, pero con tanto jabón, se le resbalaban de sus manos y caían asiéndose pedazos. Sin saber como solucionar todo su desastre, opto por ocultarlos debajo del tapete.

—Nadie lo notara, je je je

Poco a poco, la mansión Kido se transformo en un lugar de horror. Se oían ruidos de platos y jarrones rompiéndose y de muebles cayendo. Todo estaba desarreglado y desacomodado, y todo por una niña que en su vida había tomado una escoba. Y lo mas temido es que la fiesta del pobre Shun no seria del todo linda….

Continuara….

 **Notas de la autora: ¡** Hola! Ya estoy de regreso :D

Una disculpa por demorar tanto este fic, pero la inspiración humorística no se me da tanto u.u Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y para dejar reviews, de verdad, sin ustedes todo esto no seria posible. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, y que por lo menos los haga reír un poquito.

Saludos :)


End file.
